


Meet Me Halfway

by Karasuno Volleygays (ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor)



Series: Sportsfest 2018 [97]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Frenemies with Benefits, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 23:03:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16168601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor/pseuds/Karasuno%20Volleygays
Summary: Their relationship is enough for one of them, but not for the other.





	Meet Me Halfway

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Sportsfest 2018 bonus round 4.

A conversation between them is like juggling knives. Promises of hurting each other with their words flash in the air, ever threatening to land somewhere soft and vulnerable yet they never do. The danger is always there, though, and Daishou thinks that’s what he likes the most about sparring with Kuroo.

It doesn’t take long for them to learn how to fight each other in different ways. They’ve already competed athletically, and when they land in the same college by some freak product of chance, they battle each other academically, as well.

He never expects the sex part, but when they wind each other up the way they do, the product is intense and gratifying as hell.

Daishou isn’t sure what goes through Kuroo’s head when they land in bed together, biting and tugging and coaxing each other along until they land in a pile of sweat and something a little dirtier around the edges. He knows what he thinks, though . . .

It’s definitely a mistake, and it’s definitely the last time.

That fades away after a while, and a couple of weeks later, they start the cycle again. Daishou sends a text, a dull _hey_ that’s barely a greeting. Kuroo answers with an equally flaccid _yeah_ , and they find each other minutes later. Instinct and biology take over from there. Their edged words are a bitter garnish to this sweet and salty cocktail that is them.

Almost a year passes this way, and Daishou sends his usual noncommittal text. Kuroo doesn’t answer right away, but it isn’t unusual. They’re both pretty busy guys. But over four hours pass and there is still no answer, so Daishou sends another one, this time with a more pointed message. _Why aren’t you answering?_

Kuroo doesn’t answer that, either, and Daishou has a sour feeling in his belly. Before he realizes what he’s doing, he’s already dressed and heading two buildings over to Kuroo’s dorm to knock on his door.

The man who answers the door barely looks like Kuroo. The height and the stupid hair are certainly the same, but his eyes are tired and his shoulders drooping, and that puckish spark that fuels their combative relationship is gone. “Are you sick or something?”

A humorless laugh chirps out of Kuroo, discordant against the person Daishou has known since he was a kid. “Something like that.” He sighs. “I know what you want, Suguru. I just don’t know if I can give you that anymore.”

Daishou’s chest tightens, and he gapes at Kuroo. “You’re breaking up with me?”

“Breaking up?” Kuroo closes his eyes and slumps against the door frame. “You can’t break up something that isn’t there. We don’t date. We have sex. That might be fine for you, but not for me.” Taking a deep breath, Kuroo murmurs, “Can you just go? I’m tired.”

Panic shoots through Daishou. He knows if he walks away, that’s it. The one steady staple in his life will be gone, and it won’t come back. He’ll leave this wilted version of Kuroo behind so he can drift around until he finds something else to fill him up. The thought makes him shiver.

“No.” The declaration catches Kuroo’s attention, and their eyes meet. There aren’t any sharp edges today. Kuroo said what he feels, and Daishou answers in kind.

Kuroo reaches out, and Daishou meets him halfway. Their grip is soft and warm, something Daishou isn’t accustomed to, but he thinks he’s willing to learn.


End file.
